Of Wolves and Of Hares
by Erin the Dragon
Summary: Ludwig, a wolf humanoid, is about to eat a rabbit and it begs to live and makes a deal with Alfred, a rabbit humanoid; and now Alfred must serve Ludwig. How will this young rabbit live with a pack of wolves? Germerica!


'**Of Wolves and Of Hares'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: OOCness, Stuff, Cursing, Animal-hybrids, Germerica!**

**A/N (Important): The creatures in this are humans with animal ears, tails, claws, and some wear clothes. So no furries, sorry.**

**This is my first story, so please be nice!  
><strong>

The forest was filled with many creatures, some predators and some prey, but none were more feared than Gilbert's Wolf Pack. Gilbert was known as the roughest, meanest, strongest, and cruelest wolf pack leader to ever have control over a pack. All weaker creatures, which was most creatures that lived in the forest, had left the area to keep themselves alive and risked living away from the lavish valley that the wolves controlled. Gilbert was annoyed that their food was leaving, which meant his hunters must go out for longer to get a day's meal. At first it was luck for them to bring back even a doe, which was little food for a good sized pack.

But one day Gilbert saw a pack of rabbits and decided to use his to cheer up his pack, which were hungry from the lack of food. Gilbert let out a howl and gathered his hunters and gatherers, deciding he would send them out instead of himself going to get the food. His gatherers and hunters circled around their leader, curious on why he called them. Among them was his own little brother, who was a bit bigger than him, and his best friend, a darker colored man named Antonio.

"Listen! The awesome me has found evidence of a pack of hares! So you all need to find their home! Tonio, you take your hunting party; and mein bruder will take his! Bring back as much as you can!" Gilbert barked happily, thinking about the meat that was to be brought back.

Antonio turned to his mate and best friend, Lovino, and Francis, and the three began to march pridefully into the thick forest. Ludwig, Gilbert's little brother, gave a glare to his hunting partners, who just turned their heads to look at him.

"Kiku, Feliciano, let's go. I want to get back before sunset." the blond wolf said to the amber and black haired wolves. Kiku, the black haired humanoid, nodded and started walking into the forest. Feliciano, the more nervous amber wolf, looked at Ludwig with pleading eyes. Ludwig sighed and grabbed Feliciano by his arm and pulled him as he walked with Kiku.

"Vee! Ludwig! I'm hungry!" Feliciano complained, throwing his tan arms in the air. Ludwig wanted to kill his dumb friend, but he could never seem to muster the will to do so. Kiku turned back and smiled at his friend's, easily seeing Ludwig's annoyances.

"Feliciano-san, maybe if you hush we can find something for you to eat." Kiku said, earning a quiet Feliciano for his politeness. Ludwig mouthed a 'thank you' to the shorter wolf, who nodded happily. They three were the Axis hunting group, which was named by Kiku and Feliciano on a boring summer's day.

Feliciano stopped at a mushroom patch and began to eat them, which made Kiku's and Ludwig's stomach turn. Feliciano was the only wolf-humanoid that would ever eat vegetables, or anything.

"Feliciano, those could be poisonous!" Ludwig yelled, turning quickly and growling at his shorter friend. Feliciano began to shake and spit the mushrooms out, scared that Ludwig was going to eat him. Ludwig turned around and continued on walking forward, being followed by Kiku and Feliciano. Kiku felt badly for his friend, who he cared for deeply, but he could not stand up for him, in case Ludwig was in a bad mood.

The three got deep into the forest and stop at a stream, needing a break. Ludwig turned to Kiku, who decided to scout ahead, and then to Feliciano, who had fallen asleep. The blond wolf sighed and walked along the river bank for awhile, waiting for Kiku to come back. Ludwig stopped when he noticed something, which was not a wolf, drinking from the cool river banks. Ludwig crouched down, backed up into a bush, and began to study the creature in front of him, which seemed to not notice him.

The creature had wheat blond hair, a cowlick at his hair part, closed eyes, tan skin, a pair of white rabbit ears, a small tail, and he was wearing clothes, which was not uncommon for weaker creatures to do. The boy had on a white gown with a large red ribbon tied around his neck, which showed the wolf that the creature was untouched- a virgin. He knew that all creatures wearing white meant they were pure and good pickings, and here he had one innocently lapping up the cool water. The rabbit looked up, Ludwig gasped when he saw the color of the creature's eyes.

The creature looked up and saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring right at his sapphire blue eyes. The creature stood up and stretched, showing Ludwig his long, tan, legs. Ludwig was in awe at the full beauty of this young virgin, never having seen something so amazing. The creature looked back into the water and began to lick up more, clearly not seeing what Ludwig though it saw. Ludwig licked his lips, feeling his lower regions heat up from watching the creature drink. Ludwig decided he would make the best of his situation, after all, rabbits were weaker than wolves and he could do what ever he wanted and still bring home dinner. Usually he would not be this blinded by lust, but he was maturing and did have needs.

Ludwig prepared himself to pounce on the boy, showing his fangs in a smirk, and got down low in the thick forest. But suddenly the water began to ripple and a large tentacle emerged from the shallow stream, which startled both humanoids. The tentacle wrapped itself around the rabbit's leg, starting to pull him into the cold water. The rabbit gripped the grass, but was too weak to the sudden pull. The beautiful creature went to make a loud noise, but he was pulled under the water. Ludwig did not know what to do, which was unusual for the blond beast.

Ludwig began to debate on what he would do, either save the rabbit or let it die. His thinking was interrupted when the rabbit's head burst through the water to get a breath and then went back under. Ludwig growled annoyingly and decided on the best thing to do. Ludwig jumped into the water and blindly gripped the rabbit, kicking the tentacle with his sharp claws on his feet. Ludwig mentally kicked himself for doing something so stupid for this creature, but he kept his hold on the rabbit and began to surface the river.

Ludwig gasped for air instantly when they reached the surface and he paddled over to his side of the river, pulling the rabbit along with him. Ludwig used one of his arms to lift himself and the rabbit up from the water, slightly shocked hat the rabbit weighted as much as it did. He threw the rabbit onto the warm grass and crawled next to it, both gasping for air. Ludwig noticed that the tentacle that ripped up the rabbit's white gown and he noticed that there were a few strangle markings around the easily seen thighs. Ludwig unconsciously licked his lips as he looked at the rabbit's beautiful body, which was a wonderful sight for the wolf.

The rabbit opened his eye and looked around to see a blond wolf-man on all fours next to him, fangs were out and too close. The rabbit made a squeak and began to push itself away from the wolf, which was looking at him with hungry eyes. Ludwig sighed and gripped the rabbit's wrist, which did not stop him from thrashing around in fear for his life. It took Ludwig a second to realize why the rabbit was doing this. After all, he was a wolf and the rabbit was easy prey for him.

"Shhh, calm down." Ludwig said softly to the rabbit, who still kicked around and tried to get free.

"If you don't stop I'll eat you right now or throw you back to the water!" Ludwig yelled, gripping onto the rabbit harder. It stopped thrashing and started whimpering softly, his eyes shut tightly and a few tears strayed down his wet face. Ludwig felt bad for scaring the rabbit and nuzzled him softly, showing he was not going to harm him.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked softly, still trying to calm the rabbit down. The rabbit did nothing, still shivering from fear and the cold water. Ludwig licked the rabbit's tears away, wondering if he acted more 'friendly' the rabbit would calm down. And it worked.

The rabbit opened his eyes and looked at Ludwig, slightly shocked the wolf had not eaten him yet. Ludwig gave a small smile and sat down in the grass, pulling the rabbit closer to him.

"Are you okay?" Ludwig asked again to the rabbit. The rabbit made eye contact with him and nodded to the wolf's odd question.

"I am Ludwig Beilschmeit." Ludwig said, not really sure why he was telling the rabbit his name, but he wanted to get on friendly terms with the beautiful creature. The rabbit gave small smile and sat down next to Ludwig, and started to mess with his ripped gown.

"I'm Alfred Kirkland..." the rabbit said softly. Ludwig was shocked at the rabbit's beautiful voice that went with his beautiful exterior.

"Well Alfred, it was nice to meet you. Now I have to eat you." Ludwig said jokingly, opening his mouth and getting on top of the smaller creature. Alfred did not find this as a joke and he stared to make noises in defense, which did nothing but amuse Ludwig. Alfred began to tear up more and he began to beg for his life, which made Ludwig grin.

"P-Please don't eat me! I-I have brothers that need me! P-Please, L-Ludwig I'll do anything! " Alfred cried, wiggling around and begging to be saved. Ludwig took Alfred's words to thought, after all, anything could mean everything. Ludwig smirked as he began to come up with a plan, which he knew would be interesting to see play out.

"Calm down Alfred, I'll let you live, on one condition." Ludwig said, bringing his head down and starting to lick one of Alfred's long white ears. Alfred stopped wiggling and looked at Ludwig questionably, for two reasons.

"W-What?" Alfred asked, twitching as he felt Ludwig's tongue brushing against his fur. Ludwig smirked from his perverted idea, which he believed Alfred would refuse. But after all, who was the predator and who was the prey here?

"You must come home to my den and serve me, for as long as I say so." Ludwig said as he stopped licking and smirked wickedly. He mentally slapped himself for being as perverted as his older brother, but Alfred was a very beautiful creature after all. "Don't try being a hero, Alfred. I can track down your family easily. You reek of your home." Ludwig threatened, taking a good smell of his prey.

"P-Please don't hurt them!" Alfred said, raising his voice in anger at his capture. Ludwig smirked and sat up on top of the rabbit, which hurt Alfred's tiny body.

"Well Alfred? I'm growing impatient and hungry." Ludwig said, licking his lips to add drama to his words.

"You promise you and your pack won't touch my family?" Alfred asked, looking at Ludwig right in his sky blue eyes. Ludwig was slightly taken back from the rabbit's answer, not fully expecting him to accept his odd proposal.

Ludwig felt a shiver down his body when Alfred made eye contact with him, which made him feel turned on by the cute creature's seriousness. Ludwig nodded, even though he did not know if he could keep the other wolves from getting hold of Alfred's family. He began to think of ways to get rid of Alfred's home scent, and he only thought of one way that he could.

"You will have to take my scent, Alfred. If the other wolves get your scent then they could find your family and they will be eaten." Ludwig said as he went back to licking Alfred's damp ears. Alfred let out a soft sound of pleasure from Ludwig's actions, which made Ludwig grin. "Will you take my scent? Or risk your family being eaten?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred sighed and nodded, not really caring what weird thing Ludwig would have to do to make him have his scent. Ludwig grinned and began to think of the ways to make Alfred smell like him and not his home. Finally he came up with three ideas, both involving Alfred getting covered in something.

"Alfred there are only three ways you can fully take my scent." Ludwig said, licking Alfred's other ear playfully.

"Okay, what are they?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side. Ludwig felt himself get warmer and warmer each time Alfred did something cute, which was every other second.

"I completely lick you clean of your scent, I urinate on you, or I take your virginity." Ludwig said, licking his lips as he thought of the last one. Alfred's skin began to crawl when he noticed how horrible each one sounded, and how disgusting each one could be.

"How about you just let me go?" Alfred asked, knowing the answer would be no. Ludwig looked at Alfred with a dark look, not finding his comment to be funny.

"No, I saved you and I am the predator. Either way I can get whatever I want out of you." Ludwig said, flashing his sharp K-9s at the weak herbivore. Alfred gave a pout and realized there was no way out of being forced into something, either being eaten or being a maid for a wolf.

"Fine, I guess piss on me." Alfred said rudely, not caring if he was using the words his caretaker had always told him not to use. He was mad and he did not care if he was upsetting the wolf.

"To bad, I don't need to go." Ludwig said with a smirk. Alfred turned his head to Ludwig with wide eyes and an annoyed expression on his face, which Ludwig thought was fairly adorable.

"Then why did you give me the option?" Alfred asked, raising his voice in annoyance. He began to think Ludwig was just giving him options to make him mad until he said what Ludwig wanted to hear. Ludwig gave Alfred a stern look, showing him he was not happy with the boy's tone or rudeness. Alfred gulped loudly as fear found its way back into his mind, making him start to get scared again.

"Fine then. Lick me." Alfred said, squeaking and pulling himself into a ball. Ludwig smirked and let out a low growl, which made Alfred even more scared. Ludwig knew he could make the rabbit do whatever he wanted him to do, which was one good thing about being the stronger of the two, but he also knew that Alfred could probably use his charms to get his way as well.

"Very well." Ludwig agreed to leave it at that, knowing he would take Alfred eventually. He was just saving a sweet treat for himself, which was Alfred's virginity, and he would be the one to take it from him. Alfred was not expecting Ludwig to do it right now, but the wolf finished licking Alfred's ears and started licking his wet hair. Alfred's face began to heat up as Ludwig began to lick close to the cowlick, which Alfred was not looking forward to. Ludwig's tongue ran over the stubborn strand and Alfred suddenly released a very sweet moan. Ludwig jumped back slightly and looked at his prey with a questionable look.

"Feliciano's does the same..." Ludwig commented out loud, even though he knew Alfred had no idea on who Feliciano was. Ludwig went back to licking the rabbit, covering Alfred in his saliva. He eventually got down to Alfred's chest and had to move to ripped gown to get access to the humanoid's tone body. He marveled for a minute, not expecting the boy to have a fit body and an erection. He smirked and went back to licking his prey, excited that he would soon taste even more of the delicious rabbit. He coated Alfred's arms, chest, hips, and finally got down to Alfred's groin.

Alfred looked down to see Ludwig with a wide grin on his face, which looked odd on the beast, and it clicked to him what Ludwig was looking at. Alfred tried to cover himself with his ripped gown, but his arms were stopped by Ludwig's.

"Don't." he simply said as he started to lick Alfred's privates. Ludwig was not trying to please his rabbit, but he was unintentionally doing so. Alfred began to moan more and more as Ludwig licked his groin area, Alfred never having felt that good down there before. Ludwig finished up and began to lick Alfred's thighs and legs.

Alfred thought he was done and went to get up, but was tossed back to the ground and turned over onto his stomach. He looked at Ludwig with a confused look, not sure what more he could lick. He soon felt Ludwig licking the back of his neck, his back, and soon he felt Ludwig licking his small tail. Alfred blushed as he felt the wolf licking his ass and moving it to lick even more. He let out another moan and jumped when he felt Ludwig's tongue enter his tight hole, which he was certainly not used to. Ludwig pulled his tongue out and finished up licking his prey up and down.

Ludwig smiled as he stood up and smelled himself all over the rabbit, though it was not as strong of a scent as he would have hoped for. Alfred tried to get up, but he felt too weak from the touches that he could not bring himself to fully standing up. Ludwig looked at his prey with pity, feeling bad for the small creature that he just ravaged.

"Please carry me." Alfred asked, pouting to the bigger humanoid. Ludwig then gave Alfred a warm smile and picked him up, holding him bridal style, and began to make his way back to where he left Feliciano.

While he was holding Alfred, he noticed he had a problem down south, and unlike Alfred he did not have clothes to cover himself.

_'Oh sheiste!' _he thought. He began to think of things to get rid of his problem, thinking on how embarrassing it would be to show up with Alfred and a problem.

'_Abandoned pups!'_ he thought. _'Nein! Um….that tentacle und Alfred...nein! Feliciano...nein! Bruder und Francis mating...ja…' _he shivered at the gross thought. He looked down at his new slave and smiled, seeing Alfred was dozing in and out of sleep. Ludwig kept walking until got to the spot where he left Feliciano. He was not surprised to see Feliciano sitting down and munching on a small squirrel and Kiku sitting there with a dead deer on the ground.

The two other wolves looked at Ludwig, both wagging their tails at the boy in his arms. They figured Ludwig had captured the sleeping rabbit, since it's gown was ripped and he was passed out in Ludwig's arms. Kiku noticed Ludwig was dripping wet and had a very annoyed look on his stern face, which usually meant that he was in a bad mood. Kiku picked up the deer and stood up, slightly kicking Feliciano to get ready to go. Feliciano stood up with the squirrel hanging out of his mouth, ready to go back to the den to go to sleep on his nest.

Ludwig walked past them and started back on his way home, Kiku and Feliciano sharing a confused look. Usually Ludwig would yell at Feliciano for eating before they got home, but he did not even seemed phased by the selfish act. Kiku caught up the lemon haired blond and sniffed the rabbit, which oddly smelt too much like Ludwig.

"Ludwig-san, is everything okay?" Kiku asked his friend, who kept walking straight. Feliciano caught up and walked side-by-side with Ludwig, sniffing the blond rabbit.

"Vee! He's going to taste really good! Right Kiku?" Feliciano asked happily, almost drooling as he thought about the taste of the rabbit. Instantly, Ludwig turned to Feliciano with his claws completely out and his fangs showing, growling ferociously at the amber haired wolf. Kiku and Feliciano jumped back in shock from the sudden possessiveness of their life long friend.

"He is not for eating, Feliciano." Ludwig said darkly, praying in head that Alfred was still asleep by the time they got to the den. Feliciano and Kiku looked at their friend with a confused looks, not understanding why he was not planning on eating the rabbit.

"Ludwig-san, excuse me for asking, but why are we not eating him? Didn't your brother send us out to find the hares?" Kiku asked before Feliciano could, knowing that Feliciano would anger the blond further.

"That is none of your business, Kiku, and I would appreciate it if you two kept your mouths shut about him." Ludwig ordered to his hunting group. He turned back to the trail and continued to walk the back trail to their den, not wanting to alert the pack of his new property. Kiku and Feliciano looked at each other and shrugged off their worries for their friend, deciding to leave Ludwig alone about the rabbit. They finally got to the far side of their territory and snuck back to the center of their land, which is where the dens were. Ludwig snuck around the pack and was able to get into his den without Alfred being revealed to anyone. Kiku brought his meat to the center of the circle of Dens, showing off his catch.

Gilbert was the first to see it, smiling happily at the day's hunt from the hunting groups. He walked over to congratulate his brother, but was shocked to see he was not standing with Kiku and Feliciano. Antonio, Lovino, and Francis soon came back, each carrying a few animals, and Antonio caring a dead fox humanoid. Gilbert smiled and licked his lips, pointing over to the deer that Kiku had killed. The three tossed their food on the deer, created a pile of food, and then sat down from their long walk.

"Kiku, Feliciano, you need to get Ludwig. Your group did poorly compared to Antonio's." Gilbert said, growling at the younger wolves. Kiku and Feliciano's ears both fell in shame as their albino leader made their hunt feel even more worthless. Lovino and Antonio did not stay long, both having ended up going to their shared den. Francis stayed to make sure everything was okay with the younger wolves, which were Kiku and Feliciano.

"Ludwig is in his den." Feliciano piped up to their pack leader, whose ears shock up instantly from the news. Gilbert hated slackers, and Ludwig had no reason or expectation to be slacking off.

"Why is he in his den?" Gilbert asked, annoyed, a slight growl following his voice as he got close to the amber haired wolf. Feliciano began to shake and quiver in fear as his leader growled at him.

"Did something happen to mein bruder?" Gilbert asked, his big brother instincts slipping in. Feliciano, not understanding the situation, nodded to Gilbert's question. Francis slightly gasped at Feliciano's answer, wondering what could have happened to the strong wolf. Gilbert could not let something happen to his little brother, for a few good reasons. He dashed off to Ludwig's den, having an urge to make sure Ludwig was alright. He got to his little brother's den and looked inside, and was completely shocked at what he saw.

"Was ist das?" Gilbert yelled, looking inside the dark den.

**Do I really need to translate?**

**Nein- no Ja- yes**

**Sheite- shit**

**Mein- my Bruder- brother**

**Was ist Das- What is that? Bitte- Please**

**R & R! Bitte!**


End file.
